Berry
Berry is a minor antagonist in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. She is a pink, lovable imaginary friend who appears to be sweet and generous, but is truly an easily jealous and homicidal person. She acts sweet and kind, but is homicidally jealous of anyone who she sees as a threat to her relationship with Bloo, which is even more imaginary than she is. Berry Scary She first appeared in "Berry Scary" where she arrived at Foster's with luggage from an unknown home. She was welcomed by Frankie, but her eyes were stuck on Bloo. She instantly fell in love, and followed him everywhere he went. The first sign of her jealous personality was shown when Bloo got up from the dining room table to get cake, and another imaginary friend took his chair. Berry asked him politely to leave, but he refused. She then got angry and yelled, and the imaginary friend got up and ran. Berry followed Bloo to his bed room, where she met Mac. When she learned that they were best friends she grew an instant hatred for Mac, and planned to get rid of him. When Bloo and Mac were outside in an attempt to break the world record for most paddle palls paddled, she arrived and cut the string with scissors, causing the ball to fly across the field. Bloo was about to retrieve it when Mac pulled out a spare. He began the paddling again, and Berry once again cut it. This time Bloo was forced to go get it, and Berry started a conversation with Mac. She drew a knife and began slashing an unknown object off screen with anger in her eyes. When she finished, she grabbed the object which were rice crispy treats, offering one to Mac. Mac, unsure about Berry, denied the offer. Over the course of the next few days Berry would interfere with their world record plans, even putting Mac's life in danger by locking him in a freezer. Finally, Berry met Bloo in the bathroom and told him that Mac must have been getting in the way of their world record plans, and told him to work with her instead. That evening, Berry showed Bloo the world's biggest rubber band ball she had been working on, and asked if Bloo would help her with the last rubber band. The entire house was watching, until Mac arrived to stop them by cutting the last rubber band. Mac and Bloo then used a new rubber band to strap Berry to the ball, and her constant squirming caused the ball to roll back and break through the wall. She rolled off into the distance, eventually breaking the world record for longest distance traveled while strapped to the world's largest rubber band ball. Affair Weather Friends Her next and last appearance was in "Affair Weather Friends" where she disguised herself as a rich boy named Barry Bling. She was given a tour of Foster's, eventually asking Mac if she could purchase Bloo for a hundred dollars. Mac refused the offer, and "Barry Bling" kept raising his offer, eventually going to ten thousand dollars. Mac refused even this, and Berry left. On the way out the door she said that now she had nothing to do but to play with the thousands of toys he owned, including an automatic paddle ball. This caught Bloo's interest, and would sneak out of Foster's on a daily basis to play with Berry. Eventually Mac found out about what Bloo was up to and lost stormed off to Berry's mansion to confront the two. He couldn't find them anywhere, but did find many unusual things (several Barry Bling costumes, the tied-up family who owned the mansion, and a shrine to Bloo). Eventually, Mac found the toy room, but the lights went out and a strange noise could be heard. When they were turned back on, Mac found himself tied to the world's largest rubber band ball and was confronted by Berry, who ripped off her costume and rolled the ball onto a set of train tracks. The ball was placed just right so that if a train would be coming it would hit and kill Mac - which is just what Berry planned on! She got in the toy train and turned it on, and the train raced at Mac. Just when all hope seemed lost for the boy, Bloo arrived and didn't even notice that Mac was in danger. Finally, he realized what was going on, and Berry tossed her automatic paddle ball at him. Bloo was torn between saving Mac or taking the paddle ball. He came up with a plan and took the paddle ball, turned it on, and launched the ball at Mac. Mac grabbed onto the ball with his mouth and was pulled from the trap. Berry hit the rubber band ball and was once again strapped to it, which broke through the wall and rolled off into the distance with Berry screaming. Personality Berry is a 5 year old female imaginary friend with two completely different sides to her, her first side being the cutest, sweetest girl in the world, the other being an insane, love-addicted pscycho brat with razor-sharp teeth. Berry bares her hatred on Mac when it comes to him stealing his attention from her. The second she comes to Foster's, she falls deeply in love with Bloo. Though Bloo did not feel the same way being unable to remember her name and in some cases her existence. This however did not deter her, she instead stalked him and shower him with extremely impressive gifts (such as snickerdoodles, a photo album). However, when she discovered Mac, her more crazy side came out feeling that no one can have Bloo but her. She then proceeded to try and get rid of Mac, at first by removing him when he and Bloo were together and making sadistic threats when he is alone. But she eventually went to extremes such as trying to murder him by running him over with a train! External links *Berry - Yandere Wiki Category:Villainesses Category:Femme Fatale Category:In love villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Obsessed Category:Mentally Ill Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Thought-Forms Category:Master Manipulator Category:Psychopath Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Sadists Category:Greedy Villains Category:Kid Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Inconclusive Category:Food Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Stalkers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Dimwits Category:Bond Destroyers